barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Be My Valentine, Love Barney
'''Be My Valentine, Love Barney is a Barney Home Video that was released on VHS to stores on December 26, 2000. It was later released on DVD to stores on December 27, 2005 in North America and re-released on DVD to stores on January 6, 2009 in North America. ''' Plot It's Valentine's Day and the kids are making valentine boxes. A mysterious card arrives in Barney's valentine box, which he explains is from The Queen of Hearts. With a little imagination, Barney and the children head off to visit her castle. They meet The Queen of Hearts and explore the castle. From making silly rhymes and flowers to butterflies, lollipops and decorating valentine cookies, there's fun in every corner. There's even a surprise Valentine's Day party organized by The Queen of Hearts, where BJ and Baby Bop meet up with the others. The group gets dressed up nicely and they have loads of fun. Barney and the kids give a card they made to The Queen of Hearts, which she enjoys. Back at the Treehouse, Barney gives the kids Valentines cards. Cast *Barney (Costume: David Joyner; Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever) *Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) (cameo) *BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) (cameo) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (last appearance) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (last appearance) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *The Queen Of Hearts (Carol Farabee) (debut) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) (only appearance) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Rainbow Song #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Love Is The Reason For Valentine's Day #Silly Sounds #Laugh With Me! #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Five Little Butterflies #If All the Raindrops #The Friendship Song #Ring Around the Rosie #London Bridge #The Having Fun Song #Love Is The Reason For Valentine's Day (Reprise) #I Love You Music Director * David Bernard Wolf Trivia *This home video marks: **The first Valentine's Day special in the Barney franchise. **The last appearances of Kristen and Jill and the only time they appear together. **The only time Kristen appeared with Stephen wearing glasses. **The first and only appearance of The Queen Of Hearts. *Carol Farabee the actress who played The Queen of Hearts in this special, also did the voice of Baby Bop in Imagination Island. *On the coloring page for the DVD, Riff and BJ were in a hot air balloon. However Riff didn't appear in this special because he wasn't introduced yet, at the time. *The arrangement for Just Imagine would later be used in Barney's Christmas Star, but with Christmas sounds. *This group (Jeff, Keesha, Kristen, and Stephen) also appeared in Trading Places. *Keesha wears the same shirt in Going on a Bear Hunt. VHS/DVD Covers Be My Valentine, Love Barney (VHS) Cover.jpg|Original and First Releases Be My Valentine, Love Barney (DVD) Cover.jpg|Second Re-release Barney Be My Valentine Colouring Page.gif|Coloring Page Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Category:TV Specials Category:Season 6 Category:2000 Category:Barney Home Videos